wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhydall
Rhydall, often referred to as the Lightbringer, is one of the major deities on the world of Sprin'Torel. Some argue that he may be one of the most important and most influential gods in any of the domains. In the early days of society, many attributed the very survival of all people to Rhydall, claiming that his fire burned brightly not only as the warmth that protected people during the night, but as the fire that burned brightly in everyone to keep them alive. As a result of this, not only did was his value in the eyes of society cemented, but so had his position within the pantheon. Worshipers Given how much weight was put on Rhydall for the survival of all of society, Rhydall is revered by almost every race, and seen as a beacon of hope for all. Clerics Rhydall's clerics may not be the most prominent members of society, but for the most part, they are among the kindest and most generous. The average cleric goes out of their way to help those who need it most, bringing light to everyone's darkest hour. Of course, as with any ideologies, there are people who take Rhydall's teachings too far. While many of Rhydall's clerics seek to do good whenever they can, there are some who see the only way of bringing light to the world to be to destroy all darkness - or even those who they merely deem as a creature of darkness. Orders ; The Missionaries of Heart : The Missionaries of Heart are an order of Paladins who seek to find the darkest corners of the world and bring light to it. Whether this means doing pure charity work or standing up to protect the people who need it most, they do what they can to show that the world is not as harsh or cruel as it may seem. ; The White Riders : If The Missionaries of Heart are the rainbow after a storm, The White Riders would be the flash of lightning illuminating the dark but for a brief moment. Though they genuinely believe that they are a force for good and that without them, the world would surely fall into darkness, many look upon these people with absolute fear. They see them as a force that exists to punish instead of protect. Rites As with every other religion, followers of Rhydall have certain rites they follow to worship him. As an example, what follows is a simple prayer said to Rhydall during times of great anxiety "O Lord of Light, in this hour of great need, I know you watch down upon not only me, but on everyone. Grant upon me the strength to push through this time of strife. Grant upon me your wisdom to accept that I am but an instrument of your will, tempered by forces that are beyond my control. Lend me your light that I may look beyond the toils of this world and see a brave new one."